spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Road to Sea Europe
Road to Sea Europe (also known as European Road Show) Plankton and Squidward go to Europe. Season: 3 Episode: 20 Total Episode Count: 48 Prod. no.: 3ACX13 Featuring: SpongeBob, Sandy, Plankton, Squidward Also Appearing: Patrick Star, Pearl Krabs, KISS, The Pope, Dave Campbell, Dotty Campbell, Jerry Seinfield, Andy Rooney, Mother Maggie, Pengrove Pig, Melody Sheep, Chucky Musical Number: You and I are So Awfully Different Plot: Plankton is entranced by a British TV program called Jolly Farm Revue (a parody of children's show such as Sesame Street). Lamenting his future in Bikni Bottom, Plankton decides to travel to Jolly Farm and live there forever. He sneaks aboard a transatlantic flight, intending to London and find the BBC (where Jolly Farm is filmed). Squidward chases after him, only to discover that they have landed in Saudi Arabia instead. Plankton and Squidward perfrom a musical number together as a diversion in order to steal a camel, which dies from exhaustion in the middle of the desert. At a nearby Comfort Inn, they steal a hota ir balloon and gradually make their way to Vatican City, offending the Pope for good measure, then they travel by train from Switzerland to Munich and get inadvertently stoned in Amsterdam. Upon finally arriving at the BBC studios, Plankton is horrified to learn that there is no actual farm (as cresting up "Happy Hill" he runs into the set, revealing some lights) and his beloved characters are mere actors. (They story-telling pig is an old man drawing pictures of an owl slamming Mother Maggie in a "Chinese Basket", and Mother Maggie smoking a cigarette curses when she learns Plankton is in the studios, calling him a "grotty little wanker"). Disillusioned, he travels back home with Squidward and replaces his love of Jolly Farm Revue with a love of "funky fruit hats." SpongeBob is overjoyed to hear about KISSrock, a five-night set of concerts in New England by his favorite band. He and Sandy dress in face paint and leather. and stand only feet from the stage. When Gene Simmons points the microphone at Sandy, encouraging her to sing the next line of Rock and Roll All Night, SpongeBob is humiliated to discover that she does not know the words. He accuses her of only pretending to be a KISS ethusiast, and they leave the concerts in disgrace. To punish himself, SpongeBob stops at a Denny's on the way home, where KISS happens also to have stopped. Sandy recognizes Chaim Witz, who she dated before he changed his name to Gene Simmons; Gene introduces her to the rest of the band, who have heard Gene's stories of "Loose Sandy." SpongeBob's faith in Sandy is restored, and he proudly shares the news on public access television that his friend did KISS. Cutaways #Faux pas Trivia *This is the second spin-off to feature BBC. The first was Sponge Fish Hooks Pants' BBC One Underwater. *This is the second road trip for Squidward and Plankton. The first was "Road to Bikini Bottom". *The BBC is a real British TV station. It has made many real life shows such as Doctor Who. It stands for British Brodcasting Coperation and even has two kids channels they are: CBeebies is aimed at babies, toddlers and younger kids. CBBC is aimed at kids, older kids, tweens and teens. *All non-English-language versions of this episode use the alternative title. Reception Reviews of the episode by television critics were mostly positive. Critic Ahsan Haque of IGN placed "Road to Sea Europe" in the top ten of Plankton and Squidward's Greatest Adventures, ranking it fifth. Haque noted that the episode is not as entertaining as many of the other Plankton and Squidward adventures, but the song included in the episode, "You and I Are So Awfully Different" made it worthy of an appearance on the list. "Road to Sea Europe" is the lowest ranked Road to... episode on the list with "Road to Sea Germany" at number four, "Road to Karen" at number three, "Road to the Multiverse" at number two and "Road to Bikini Bottom" ranked the best. Television critic Ramsey Isler, also of IGN, commented positively about the episode in his review of the eighth season episode "Go Plankton, Go", whichcontained an American version of "Jolly Farm Revue". Isler went on to note, "for the most part the Jolly Farm concept is much less interesting than it was in the much more amusing and classic Family Sponge episode, "Road to Sea Europe". Rating TV-14: DL Gallery DdcE.png|French title card Onr.png|Japanese title card Sedlr.png|Spanish title card <<Previous - Next>> Category:List of Family Sponge Episodes Category:Family Sponge Season 3 Category:"Road to..." Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Maureen4595